


Inevitable

by TeaGirl42



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s11e03 Plus One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGirl42/pseuds/TeaGirl42
Summary: A short continuation of 'Plus One'.





	Inevitable

Scully watched Mulder walk through the door and close it softly behind him. Then she heard him flick the television on and thought back to the years she'd laid on the other side of a connecting room. The murmur of the TV seemed to serve as a reminder of the years they had denied themselves…and each other.

For who?

For  _what?_

She licked her lips her mind briefly drifting back, acknowledging once again that they both  _still_  waited…and they were both still alone.

Scully smiled slightly, they weren't really alone – and in the end, they never were.

Stepping forward Scully suddenly knew without a doubt that he was waiting for her on the other side of the door; the realisation irritated her a little, but mostly turned her on. It seemed he'd  _always_  been waiting for her.

Was that arrogance?

Or  _maybe_  devotion?

"But then again, it's not out of the realm of extreme possibility…" She said acknowledging to herself what she had long accepted; she would always need  _something_  from this man.

She pulled the door back and came face to face with Mulder leaning expectantly on the doorframe. He smiled at her gently and Scully's eyes glowed warmly in response.

"You thought of something you need?" Mulder asked softly, his tone confident yet somehow completely lacking in conceit.

"I guess it was inevitable…" Scully observed quietly as she stepped forward a little.

"Nothing about us is  _ever_  inevitable, Scully," Mulder said softly as his eyes glanced up and down her body and his tongue slipped out to dampen his lips.

Scully bit her lip again over her broadening smile as she stepped closer and reached to run her fingers down the inside of his shirt. "I don't know…if anything in my life is out of my control I'd say it's  _you."_  Her hands reached the top of his low-buttoned shirt and she gripped lightly and pulled, the sound of three or four little buttons falling to the floor made her smile and look up to meet her partner's broad grin.

"Scully, this shirt was expensive…" Mulder's hand slid down to Scully's waist and he stepped back a little into his room, tugging her along gently.

"And you care?" Scully asked with a cheeky smile as she ran her warm fingers over his chest and then around to his back.

Mulder smiled down at her and thought back to her question,  _Do you think of me as old?_  Hell, did she really have no idea? "You're  _so_  beautiful…" He said softly as Scully edged them back towards the bed.

She paused for a moment and looked up at him; the obvious surprise on her face hurt more than her original question, she  _really_  had no idea…and when she came to him for reassurance he'd left her with even a moment's doubt.

"Mulder, I…" Scully started and then she was pulled off her feet as Mulder fell back onto the bed and he tugged her naturally to straddle his lap.

Mulder looked deeply into her eyes now that they were almost level and brushed her lips softly with his, "You're  _beautiful…_ " he said between gentle kisses, "…beautiful and  _so_  goddamn sexy."

Scully's eyes sparkled brightly as her hands slid his shirt off his shoulders and then traced the muscles of his arms as it slid gently to the bed. She skimmed his chest quickly and then looked back into his eyes. "Looking pretty good yourself,  _Agent_  Mulder…" She teased gently.

Mulder felt his chest tighten painfully at her words but pushed the thought to one side and smiled.  _"Yeah?"_ He asked roughly.

"Oh yeah…" She confirmed and covered his lips hungrily, her tongue sliding into his mouth and revelling in the vibration of the moan emerging from deep inside his chest.

"Fuck, I've missed this…" Mulder said as he worked quickly on the buttons of her shirt and then slipped it to the floor before making equally short work of her bra.

His lips immediately moved down her neck and then latched onto one of her taut nipples.

"Sex?" Scully asked breathlessly as his tongue worked magic on her breasts, licking hungrily at one before quickly moving to the other.

"Having you close…" Mulder murmured against her nipple and then nibbled lightly, "…I've missed your  _taste."_

Unexpected tears sprung to her eyes and Scully's hands wove instantly up into his hair, "God…I've missed that too…" She purred and shifted forward to grind desperately against his throbbing cock. She forced his head back from her breasts and then moved to lick, bite and suck his lips, his words invoking a powerful need.

The night before had been I re-joining, a rekindling, a mutual affirmation. This was an acknowledgement of more, they weren't together out of need – this was a choice, they were always going to  _choose_ each other.

Scully's hand skimmed his chest and she smiled against his lips, "Glad I have _total_  access tonight."

"We were in a bit of a rush yesterday," Mulder acknowledged as her fingers slid over his nipples and he gasped.

"Let's do this properly," Scully said with a quick kiss and then slid off his lap carefully.

Mulder started to protest their separation but then stopped when he watched her reach to unfasten her pants and then smoothly slide them over her hips before they dropped to the floor. He sat watching her stand in front over him in nothing but a pair of high-legged black panties and didn't move for several long seconds.

" _Mulder…"_  Scully's voice woke him from his reverie and his eyes shot up to hers. She looked down at his trousers expectantly and he quickly burst into action - kicking off his shoes, peeling off his socks, then unfastening and removing his pants and boxers in one move.

"Damn, Mulder…if I could get you to dress that quickly in the morning we'd almost never be late," She teased and step forward, standing between his legs.

He chuckled softly and rested his hands on her hips over the material of her panties, "You're not the kind of lady who inspires  _dressing_ , Scully."

Scully laughed awkwardly, "I was just…you don't have to make me feel better about myself…"

Mulder glanced over her body quickly and then he looked up at her, his own eyes suspiciously glossy and his pupils blown wide with desire, "Jesus, Scully…you really have no idea do you? You're  _perfect."_

Scully took in a long breath through her nose and tightened her lips as she let out a sigh, "I'm not a young woman, Mulder. I'm…"

"…Perfect. To me, you're  _perfect,"_  Mulder replied as his fingers hooked around her panties and slid them down. "Hell, I'm pretty sure by most people's standards you're damn near perfect – but no one will ever love you the way I do, Scully, so no one will ever find you more beautiful."

Scully's breath caught in her throat as she heard his words, she'd already come to accept that she would be with him to the end – but she suddenly remembered _why_ this was their choice.

Stepping thoughtlessly out of her panties Scully fell back into his arms and straddled his waist again, she gasped when she felt his cock straining against her wet folds and dropped her lips back to his warm broad shoulders.

Her life so far had shot by in an instant, choices she had made years ago had mapped out her future and made their life together seem preordained – but deep down she had always known the truth, every road they had taken had been walked down by mutual consent. They  _had_  feared the truth, but had ultimately  _chosen_  to embrace their reality…their love, their  _mutual_  losses, their lives together.

Scully pulled up on her knees and reached between them, carefully taking his cock in her hand and then sliding home. She gasped at the way he filled her at this angle and rolled her internal muscles to grip him tightly inside her core.

Mulder groaned against her collarbone and bucked up keenly.

" _Mmmmmm…"_  Scully hummed and smiled against his temple. Last night was good, they were  _always_  good, even when they were bad…but  _this_  felt like a homecoming.

"Yeah…" Mulder groaned and rolled his hips up towards her, "…you feel  _amazing."_

His tongue ran along her collarbone and she smiled and braced against his broad shoulders as he gripped tightly around her waist and began to thrust up inside her. Mulder's free hand ran up her back, driving deeply into her hair before gripping tightly.

Scully licked and sucked his neck eagerly while using her strong thigh muscles to meet his thrusts as she felt her orgasm quickly build, "That's perfect…" She murmured breathlessly against his skin.

" _So_ perfect…" Mulder replied and tightened his grip on her body, seeming to enclose her in his fierce embrace.

Within seconds Scully's flexing muscles brought her over the edge, then suddenly Mulder rolled them both over. Scully found herself lying on her back with her legs over the side of the bed. Mulder stood above and looked down at her for a brief second before gripping her thighs, bringing them around his waist and ploughing back inside her.

 _"Oh, God…"_  Scully gasped and Mulder paused.

"Hurt?" He asked with concern.

"God, no… _more_ …" Scully smiled and hooked her feet together at the base of his back.

Mulder smiled and fell forward, bucking desperately inside her tight warmth as his climax built.

"Oh yeah,  _harder…_ " Scully groaned and felt her muscles tighten around him as she came to the edge again.

"God…. _perfect…_ " Mulder gasped out desperately as he filled her with his hot seed.

A few minutes later Mulder heaved them up and pulled the sheet from his unmade bed over them both.

Scully snuggled down against his side, enjoying the combined scent of his body and the sheets.

"That was a little faster than I intended…" Mulder smiled softly.

"So we have a couple of hours…" Scully smiled as she rolled back a little and looked at the ceiling, "…I'm sure we can fill them."

"You're thinking maybe that nap…?" Mulder teased and tightened his arm around her waist.

"Maybe…" Scully smiled softly and glanced to her right at her partner's profile. She was surprised to find him looking a little sad.  _"Mulder?"_  She asked with concern and propped herself up on her elbow to look at him.

"Yeah?" He asked with a genuine yet still slightly sad smile.

"What is it? Are you regretting this…?" Scully started to ask with concern.

Mulder shook his head quickly, " _Never_ that…I just...well, I guess I was thinking about what you said last year…on that case… _'This is how I like my Mulder'_ …"

Scully raised her eyebrows.

"You told me once that you fell in love with my tenacity. I guess I sometimes worry that you fell in love with  _Agent_  Mulder. When all that is gone, when I'm just me, will that be enough for you?" Mulder asked softly, clearly feeling awkward about voicing his own insecurities.

"Mulder…" Scully started to argue.

"You left me…when I was no longer Agent Mulder… _before_ …" Mulder said quietly, his eyes never leaving the ceiling.

"I left because I was scared that my presence in your life was making you worse. The anti-depressants, the drinking…you were circling the drain and I started to realise that having me with you was causing you further pain.  _I_ couldn't fix you, Mulder,  _that_ was down to you…" Scully said tearfully, "…but that was the hardest decision I have ever had to make. At least when I gave up William I knew it was to keep him safe, that it was my  _only_  choice…when I walked away from you I wasn't so sure…and if I'd been wrong…if my choice had caused you greater pain… _or worse_ …that would have killed me."

Mulder was quiet for almost a minute, "You like  _ **your Mulder**_  riled up, passionate about a case…"

Scully shook her head sadly and shifted closer, her body melded to his side and her cheek rested on his chest. She turned and kissed his skin lightly, "I need  _my Mulder_  happy and engaged…I need to know that  _you_  feel worthwhile…that you see yourself the way I do."

"And when we're older…when we don't have the next case to worry about or the next battle to fight?" Mulder asked softly.

"If, or when, we choose to walk away…" Scully kissed his chest again and then smiled against his skin, "… _you_ will always be more than enough for me…and that would be  _our_ choice, Mulder, nothing would be taken from us in choosing to walk away."

" _I_ would be enough?" Mulder confirmed.

"We can make plans. We know the potential pitfalls now and we can take those into account. We need to talk, to tell each other if we're having problems and work  _together_  at finding a solution…that approach has always served us well in the past." Scully was silent for a few moments, one thing he'd said was worrying her more than the rest. "I didn't fall in love with a superhero, Mulder, a fell in love with a man. With all the things that make you,  _you._ Your strengths, your flaws…the man who held me when I needed him…who let _me_ hold him. I walked away in the belief that it was the best thing I could do for you, loving you every step of the way…and feeling enough pain for the  _both_  of us as I went."

"I'd never felt more dead inside than when you left...I felt  _nothing..._ " Mulder admitted quietly.

Scully was silent for several long seconds, scientifically she understood how depression could affect the human brain, but that was no consolation when watching the beast take control of the one you love. "I know," she said sadly.

Mulder took a moment to get his breath back and then leaned to kiss her forehead firmly, "So maybe I won't have to visit you in the old folks home after all?"

"I've always quite liked the idea…" Scully said with a gentle smile, "…all that time to read and relax…nothing to do, nowhere  _we_  need to be."

Smiling at her pronoun Mulder slid his hand down to Scully's hip and pulled her even tighter against his side. "Well…I don't know about the old folks home, but I've always thought a place by the sea would be nice."

Scully smiled genuinely, and only a small hint of sadness flickered in her eyes, "That  _does_  sound nice."

 

THE END


End file.
